Electronic gambling units continue to become increasingly complex. Older electronic gambling units such as slot machines merely required a player to pull a lever and examine three spinning reels to determine whether the same symbol appears in the winning position on all three reels, meaning the player was a winner. There were no bonus rounds and players only had to review one line of symbols (the pay line) to determine whether a winner was received. In addition, there were few differences between slot machines that would encourage a user to choose one machine over another.
Modern electronic gambling units are designed to be more attractive to users and to be appealing to a wider range of users. Modern electronic gambling units can incorporate games beyond traditional slot machines to make the games more interesting. To further increase interest in the game, awards can be correlated with skill in playing a game making the game even more interesting to play or bonus awards can be attached to different aspects of the game to make the game more interesting. In addition, other games with non-traditional selection devices such as touch screens and joysticks have been added to entice players to try new games.